


blood rain

by fujiwara_tsuki99 (orphan_account), Leo813



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fujiwara_tsuki99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo813/pseuds/Leo813
Summary: The lives of eveything and everyone they know is in the hands of destiny , but who will destiny spare and who will it end ?
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya/Kira Hiroto, Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

chapter_ 1 :The begining and end_

"Shirou run !" Atsuya told his terrified brother .  
" No I'm not leaving without you "!" Shirou cried out .  
"Goodbye Aniki," Atsuya said as he shooved Shirou into the caravan . Shirou however was not ready to leave him and grabbed his arm tight , dragging Atsuya into the carovan .Once they were inside , and the doors of the carovan were safely shut , Atsuya's eyes were filled with hot tears as he said "Aniki , I have been infected , but thankyou for trying ." Shirou did not like where this was going , neither did he want to think of it , " no this must be a joke right ?"  
Atsuya continued " Aniki see you in the after life , you too Hiroto ."As Shirou's vision blurred the last thing he heard was "I love you both ," Shirou felt a soft hug from his brother , and Hiroto felt numb as Atsuya kissed him one last time . The last thing he saw was Atsuya jumping out of the caravan , throwing his scarf in the air which Shirou miraculously caught but he couldn't save his brother in time , Atsuya bashed his head with the club he was holding , knowing full well that if he didn't end himself , someone else would have to deal with the guilt of doing so . "Atsuya!" Shirou shouted feeling broken , he was gone his brother was gone .The last thing he said to himself was it's all your falt as he blacked out . He woke up to Hiroto sobbing , which was very uncharacteristic of him as the striker usually showed little to no emotion other than maybe annoyance and anger . " WHY DID THAT IDIOT HAVE TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF !" he cried . Shirou found himself clenching Atsuya's scarf tightly .  
He wore it in the same fation his brother often would andthat's when he saw him .It was Atsuya . Shirou jumped up to hug him but instead fell on top of Gouenji . " Uh you ok Fubuki ?" he asked . "O oh " he seemed disappointed . " I am a ghost , you can't hug me aniki , don't tell anyone else that you see me , only the one who wears this scarf can see me but I only want you to wear it ."

"Why?" Shirou asked aloud . " Umm because you fell on top of me ?" Gouenji said . "I -I'm sorry " Shirou quickly replied , and got up with his face tomato red . " Oo aniki has a crush ,"  
"sh-shut up , why can't I tell Hiroto , "Shirou asked him in his mind this time . "  
" As much as I want to see him , I don't want to mess him up more , besides this will help him get over me and heck might even strengthen you guys' friendship ," Astuya replied . This worried Shirou but Atsuya did have a point , although he might tell Hiroto about Atsuya at one point , just not now . He then saw Atsuya hugging Hiroto saying , "soon our time will come Hiroto , until then live your life to it's fullest , because it will be a long one." And that is how Shirou's naive perseption of the world being a beautiful place if you look at it a certain way had been broken into pieces . "Next stop Inazuma general hospital ," Kidou , who was driving announced .


	2. Alternate Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation at a junction of Gouenji Shuuya's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH SO DAMN SORRY I KNOW I KNOW I AM 91,278,169 YEARS PAST MY DEADLINE AND OH SHIT LET'S JUST START-

If fate was the road marshal, experiences were the cars speeding past. In the museum of time, fleeting memories were the only artefacts.  
Similarily, bliss seemed prehistoric to Gouenji Shuuya. He wondered why things are the way they are- why had a carefree life vanished without an echo of a footstep?  
Why was happiness irrelevant to current times?  
Why had laughter been stomped on by gunshots and explosions?  
He didn't know. But one thing he knew for sure was that his father was inside.  
And he had to bring him out alive. He had-  
"G-Gouenji-kun..." Fubuki stuttered, throwing the steady beat of his train of thoughts off its rhythm, "You okay?" Gouenji released the lower lip he was nibbling on, his emotions grinding to a screeching halt before jaywalking haphazardly across all the crossroads in his mind. He wanted to tell Fubuki he wasn't okay; that he was petrified, but none of his stubborn emotions would unfurl without tears.  
And Gouenji Shuuya did not want to cry.  
He had forced a brave front, but before the impending hospital, he felt it ready to shatter.  
Kidou was already assembling the group to enter the hospital. Deciding that he could not leave Fubuki hanging, he strained out a faint 'yes', refusing that sliver of light peeking into his darkness.  
He began to regret it all.  
The linkway of smoke entwined fingers with the stench of antiseptic and something clashed deep within him.  
So this was the present hospital.  
Gouenji felt as if he was gazing into a lens of the past- how the familiar, austere atmosphere of the hospital rattled beneath his skin. And yet, a feeling so foreign was humming within his veins.  
It was a feeling that made him unsettled. It was almost as if his teammates could sense the trepidation in his bones. Hiroto patted Gouenji's back, while Kidou glanced at him with knitted eyebrows-the team radiated warmth akin to a family's.  
And yet, all he could feel was the freezing goosebumps invading him like commuters during the rush hour.  
The deceptively clean walls led the team into the real slaughterhouse- the wards.  
They froze.  
Nurses and patients alike had gashes running laps around their bodies. They were testimonies to their wishes for happier endings.  
Blood routed the beds and the corpses stared vacantly at the face of death. It was a road sign to tread along the minefield with caution. A moment of folly would set into motion lasting repercussions. Bullets let out war cries as they drove into the victims of the attack. The team could not afford to have any casualty with a zombie bite remain alive. Carelessness had a price.  
"Don't worry, Gouenji. He'll be fine," Endou answered, reading Gouenji's thoughts. He never was Kidou, much less a psychic, but his support never left its home.  
Endou was right.  
His dad would be fine.  
His captain's words were like a gantry, welcoming his discomforts and parking them somewhere safe withing him. They shooed away the scene of the disaster before him, clamping its wheels before it could further accelerate into his mind.  
He trusted the captain.  
But he hoped it wasn't a delusion.  
Ward 3, Ward 4, Ward 5-  
Ward 6.  
A jigsaw piece of his heart quivered at the sight of his father's ward, but he remained steady, burying Endou's words in his heart.  
"Hang on, Gouenji," Kidou whispered. Hiroto chewed his lips in an uncharacteristic sign of concern. "Come on, Gouenji-kun. You can do it!" Fubuki cheered, his hand brushing Gouenji's. The electricity soaking him dyed his cheeks a faint vermilion. Alas, now was not the time to let his emotions steer him.  
It was time to liberate his father.  
Finally, he found a hope that seemed to reside in the Ice Age- it was his friends.  
He advanced towards a ward that screamed hope, a hope where he would truly find that bliss he had misplaced.  
A mocking slap from Hell blanched the colours of his face.  
Blood.  
There were patients, nurses, and most importantly, his father.  
They were embraced by that crescent of blood.  
The other teammates caught up, shooting the casualties to ensure no zombie wound could fester, before noticing that Gouenji's dad was injured. A guttural groan peaked at his throat, before nosediving back into an abyss of pain. Gouenji Katsuya was clutching his hand- on it an incision, black and rotting. He was alive, perhaps the first one they had observed in the hospital to make a sound.  
Which meant he would turn into a zombie if not shot dead.  
Other teammates gasped. Fubuki noticed that Gouenji was still with parted lips. The only movement was the tears shuffling restlessly in his eyes, polishing their shadows of his misery. Instinctively, Fubuki reached for Gouenji, holding his hand in his.  
It was a language that didn't need words to speak volumes; a pathway that didn't need concrete to bridge their souls.  
And yet, the torment of the scene deftly slaughtered the ever-resolute Gouenji Shuuya, leaving a hollow emotion in its absence.  
"...Dad?" he finally broke off from coherence, the words he had longed to sob out now rippled off the shores of his mind. Gouenji Katsuya stared tenderly at his son, a thousand emotions fluttering behind the gates of farewell. "Shoot...me...quickly, "Gouenji Katsuya begged breathlessly, love in its purest form gazing out of the windows to his soul. It was the point where mortal honour hung its head, abandoned for a brush with immortal wealth- self-sacrificial love. "And let you die? DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU. YUUKA NEEDS YOU. YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" Gouenji snapped, the tears that wrestled with his self-control too overpowering at the wrong time; at the wrong place. Alas, love had many voices- one was rage, yet another packaged suicide. Both mailed for the good of others, but Gouenji failed to recognise the former. To persuade Gouenji to follow his heart rather than his mind, preservation had to backstab logic.  
Gouenji thought what he was doing was right, forcing his dad to stay, because he wanted to live as humans; as families; as one.  
"Quickly, before it's too late." Gouenji Katsuya commanded.  
"But-" Gouenji was cut off as he observed his dad's irises fade to a mellow yellow.  
His eyes widened in realisation.  
Raw, bloodied flesh was exposed all around Gouenji Katsuya's face. Teeth ran along a broken jaw, portraying a phantom of a smile.  
Gouenji Katsuya lumbered towards, Gouenji Shuuya. Tears continued to humble the pain; love continued to concentrate it.  
Was this what his father had become?  
All of a sudden, a feisty glint of silver lodged itself onto the undead's head. The zombie-or rather, Gouenji's father-crashed onto the ground, tasting bitter death for a second time.  
The bellow of the bullet faded into the thicket of tension.  
"DAD!" Gouenji screeched out every stab of despair he had left, training it on the death of his father. He dashed towards his father, hugging him in his arms and cooing to him. Gouenji's tears, mad laughter and pain braided into frustration, and frustration bled outrage. "WHO SHOT HIM? WHO SHOT HIM?" Gouenji howled, ruffling through the pages of time through the wrong end of its telescope. The seconds reversed their course, berthing themselves back at the past. To the past where it was only his family.  
It was where war seemed to only exist in medieval times and acres of shimmering tales, with knights in shining armour and damsels in distress; with gladiators and dark horses.  
"I-I'm sorry, Goeunji-kun. You would have died if it wasn't-" Fubuki started before Gouenji cut in, "IDIOT! I WOULD HAVE RATHER LET HIM KILL ME THAN HAVING YOU KILLED HIM!" Gouenji's ponytail was now unbridled, just like the molten emotion quaking within him. Illuminated by his red eyes, sorrow writhed in him. He wanted to slap Fubuki. "But...I didn't want you to die..." Fubuki cried out, holding tears and simmering emotions hostage in his eyes. Gouenji inhaled sharply, shock putting its finger to his lips. Fubuki did it not only for Gouenji but also for himself.  
And he had just lost his temper at Fubuki.  
He could feel the tears swarming his eyes again.  
"And I'm sure that your dad would be proud of you no matter what you do... So the only thing you can do now is to fuel this journey with your anger and sorrow," Fubuki continued. Regret pinched Gouenji's nose. As he bawled, Gouenji hoped that logic would forgive emotions. Approaching Fubuki, he spread his arms and wrapped them around the snow striker. "I'm so sorry," he blabbered before Fubuki apologised too. They relayed the same words back and forth for a while, the same emotions nurturing the same bond. 'Sorry' was an everyday word, tossed around so carefreely that its meaning had been watered down. And yet in this situation, at this time, in this space, it adopted a tender feeling only known to them.  
Ah, Gouenji realised. On the road of survival, traffic lights that flash red may end many journeys, and it was important to soldier on, upholding everyone's dreams and wishes.  
Because in the end, everyone is en route to the same final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE AYE AYE I KNOW I HAVE A STUPID ENDING BUT HEY FINALLY DONE THERE ;D)))  
ps Sameen if I have anything that clashes with the plot you have in mind feel free to tell me! Y'all can request a change in ending too or smth like that but do leave feedback criticism is fine respected too g'day mates next chapter is Sameen's ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it btw next chapter is fujiwara_tsuki's 😊


End file.
